It is known to provide elevated or raised floors, also known as pedestal floors. Elevated flooring incorporates a number of height adjustable pedestals which are uniformly distributed over a subsurface/sub floor such as a concrete floor of a multi-story building, a roof, terrace, or any other surface on top of which it is desired to locate an elevated floor. Other non-exhaustive applications of pedestal floors include technical floors for laboratories, fitting out old buildings, patios, balconies, swimming pool surrounds and decking. The pedestals cooperate in supporting floor panels, such as pavers, or other floor surfaces. The panel members provide a relatively flat high strength floor.
Problems arise when forming a raised surface on a sub floor/subsurface which is not itself horizontal such as roof terrace which will typically slope at an angle of up to 5% in order to allow water run off.
Although height adjustable pedestals with means for compensating for slope, are known to address the problem of slope, existing pedestals incorporating slope adjustment tend to be rather awkward to use and adjust. One common problem with existing systems is that where slope compensation is provided, it may not always be immediately apparent which direction the head of the pedestal should face, relative to the slope of the subsurface.
One further problem with existing pedestal jacks is stability of the pedestals and this is a problem which is currently and somewhat unsatisfactorily addressed by tying wire to the pedestals which is awkward messy and does not work well.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.